Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
Generally, a display device can be used as a standalone panel or, more frequently, as a component in various electronic products. For example, the display device may be a part of a mobile device such as a smartphone or tablet computer. When cracks occur in its display area during manufacturing or use, there are problems with image display. For example, images cannot be properly displayed on the cracked region of the display area.